A Night with Them
by strawberrydevil
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title! A slumber party with the Sanzoikkou with my friends and I and a lot of incidents! Just a sick imagination i'm having and i really need it to get out of my head so tada! Hope you like it! I wrote it for fun!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Omigod! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! It's about my friends and I invited the Sanzo-ikkou to a slumber party! Yep, you heard me right. SLUMBER PARTY, YEAH! Hm, maybe I'll invite some other guests, too…

Disclaimers: DON'T SHOOT! NOT MINE…BANG! HEY! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SHOOT!? I'M INNOCENT DARN IT!

A/N 2: Actually…this is my sick imagination…enjoy!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Casts: Me as Strawberry

Friend 1 as Apple

Friend 2 as Orange

Friend 3 as Pear

Friend 4 as Grape

Orange: Hey, what time did they say they'll be here?opens window

Strawberry: looks at the clock…Now.

Apple: Hey, they're here!points at nothing in the pitch black night

Strawberry, Orange, Pear rush to the window but see no one.

Pear: Ne, you _do_ have keen eyesight, right?

Apple: Ahahahaha…no such thing. I really saw them.

Strawberry, Orange and Pear looked at each other.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Apple: Hora…what did I tell you…

Strawberry: About time they got here! The ice-cream cake had been in the freezer for more than 36 hours!

Gojyo: Ladies! Long time no see. Hey, where's my Grape?obviously neglecting the gorgeous girls and searches for Grape

Grape: Tada!emerges wearing crimson lingerie

Gojyo: YEE-HAW! THAT'S MY GIRL!pretends to swirl a lasso and throws it at Grape

Strawberry: WHAT THE FFFF-!? GRAPE!? WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU!?about to lurched onto Grape when Orange, Apple and Pear restraint her

Orange: Strawberry, this IS a slumber party!ducks Strawberry's kick

Apple: Yeah, she should be wearing nightgown!evades Strawberry's uppercut

Pear: It's completely normal!!!! dodges Strawberry's death glare which was a laser beam

Strawberry: That's not what I call as a nightgown! THAT'S A LINGERIE!!took a deep breath and exhaled YOU TWO!points at Gojyo and Grape

Gojyo & Grape: stops making out Hai?

Strawberry: ….Eww…gross…anyway! If I caught you two doing more than just making out in this house, I swear I'll knock your heads off, cut you into pieces, burn your parts and bury your ashes in 1000 places separately! Got it!?

Gojyo: smirked You're saying IF we get caught…ma, darling. We won't get caught, will we?

Grape: Not a chance, baby…

Goku: GROSS!!!

Pear: Hakkai!

Hakkai: waved in his green pajamas with pear fruit pictures on them Hello, Miss Pear. Nice seeing you again.

Pear: Me too. blushes

Strawberry, Orange, Apple, Sanzo and Goku cuddled together.

Strawberry: Oh, dear God! Not another one…

Orange: I'm sorry for Pear, though. God knows how long and deep his love for Hakkai is…

Sanzo: And that idiot didn't even notice…

Apple: Why don't we help her…I mean, them?

Goku: Right! I'm sorry for Hakkai, too. He had been taking care of us since forever and I think he should have some…woman's touch, you know? Unlike that hentai kappa over there…

Strawberry: turns to Sanzo Sanzo, what do you say?

Sanzo: sigh…whatever…

Strawberry: Yeay, you're the best!jumps and gives Sanzo a strawberry-hug

Sanzo: Get off!!!harisen comes out from his purple pajamas with tiny strawberries pictures and hit Strawberry on the head

Strawberry: That obviously means you love me! Ahahahaha!jumps and starts a series of twirling dance

Sanzo: jaw drops What on earth…?

Orange: Sanzo, just ignore her…she hasn't slept for the 24 hours because she tried to finish the new Japanese drama DVD she just bought two days ago. Her head is doing 'that' stuff, if you know what I mean. Plus, we ran out of Milo stock this afternoon.

Goku: No wonder…hey, can I eat this?suddenly points a HUGE cake in the refrigerator, eyes sparkling (Btw, he's wearing orange-coloured pajamas with banana prints on them, what do you expect from a monkey?)

Orange: eyes widens When? How? Huh? When did you get to the kitchen?

Pear: Ah, gomen. I'll go prepare the drinks right away! gets up and her head knocks Hakkai's chin

Hakkai: OH fell backwards and hit Gojyo's back

Gojyo: SHIT fell onto Grape(P/S: He's only wearing a white singlet and red loose pants…oh yeah…)

Grape: NO fell backwards and broke the sliding paper door

The rest watches before resting their eyes on Pear.

Pear: tears start to form in her eyes Go…gomen nasai…I'm such a careless and useless person! knocks head on the brick wall repeatedly

Hakkai: Pear! Stop it!holds Pear shoulder

Strawberry & Orange & Apple & Grape: reach out to Hakkai in a very slow motion DDDOOONNN''TTTT!

Pear: grabs Hakkai's hands and throws him into the air HAIYA!

Hakkai: AAAHHHH!flies in the air

Sanzo & Goku & Gojyo: jaw drop and… HE'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!!!! …frantically run for cover

Too late.

Strawberry & Orange & Apple & Grape: slap their own foreheads Pear goes into reflex mode if somebody touches her when she's in the apologizing mode…

Pear: noticed what had happened and rushed towards Hakkai Gomen nasai, Hakkai! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!

Hakkai: ……………………………..it's okay…………………………fell unconscious

Orange & Apple: GOKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?grab Goku and pulling him like a toy

Goku: Dai…joubu…desuuuu! Let go!

Titanic's theme song 'My Heart Will Go On' plays suddenly.

Grape: Uwaa….don't die now, Jack! Please don't die! holds Gojyo in her arms, crying bitterly

Gojyo: wipes Grape's tears You must go on, Rose…head tilts to the side (just in the movies when someone says his last words and dies)

Grape: JACK!

Strawberry: For crying out loud, you're both no Jack and Rose!notices something missing and looks around

Sanzo: looks around, too What are you searching for?

Strawberry: stares at him SANZO! YOU'RE ALIVE!jumps and gives Sanzo another Strawberry-hug

Sanzo: Not again! Get off!pushing Strawberry away

Others: Her voice is the loudest…sweat drop

TBC…I hope you guys like that. Chapter Two's coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody please welcome a special guest appearance! PUNKWOLFINCARNATION! I don't know if it's a he or a she but since ffnet is full with girls, I have to guess it's a girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone had their cakes and puddings on the table in the living room, deciding what to do next.

Strawberry: Who's up for a movie marathon? (Lifts a box full of movie DVDs)

Orange, Apple, Grape and Pear look at each other and smirk.

Orange: What do you know? Someone is trying NOT to sleep…

Apple: Can THAT person keep this up?

Grape: I guess what THAT person UP to now…

Pear: And THAT person is obviously ignoring the fact that it has been 30 hours since THAT person last slept…

Goku: What are you guys talking about?

Hakkai: Maa, I also brought a movie DVD in case you guys want to watch this one. (Searches in his backpack)

Pear: Ah! I'll go help you, Hakkai! (Stands up and her knee literally turns the table upside down)

Gojyo: Oi! My liquor! (Jumps to save his bottle)

Orange & Grape & Pear: NO! MY 36 HOURS OF ICE-CREAM CAKE! (Simultaneously jump towards the flying 8 layer of cake)

Apple: Uwaa! Save the pudd! Whaaaa! Goku! Don't eat them all! Ahh! Don't throw them out again….!

Goku: Make up your mind, lady! (Swallows back the…thing)

Strawberry: TAKE COVER! (Sees the table about to land…)

CRASH!

Pear: (Sees the table) Oh…I'm so sorry! I'm so useless! Oh, Hakkai! I should just die!

Hakkai: Oh, please. Don't.

Gojyo & Goku: (Each offer a butcher knife to her) Dozo.

Strawberry: GOJYO! GOKU! HAIYA! (Twist their wrists and the knives fell down)

Goku: Ittai yo! Ei? Where's Sanzo? (Rubbing his wrist)

Gojyo: You madcap! Oi, corrupt monk! Where art thou? (Relocates his wrist bones)

Everyone wince when they saw a movement under the piles of broken table.

Strawberry: Uwaa! Sanzo! Are you alright? (Rushes towards Sanzo and shakes him vigorously)

Sanzo: …I would be if NOBODY SITS ON TOP OF ME! (Hits Strawberry with his harisen)

Strawberry: Huhu…it hurts but YOU DO LOVE ME! (Jumps and dances again…)

Grape: What was in her drink? (Smells Strawberry's drink) Pure strawberry juice…Wait!

Orange: She drinks her own kind? Does that make her a… (Gulp)…cannibal?

Apple: …I don't know, Orange. I don't know…

Hakkai: Daijoubu desu ka?

Sanzo: Do I look okay?

Gojyo: Heh…

Sanzo: Try laughing and that'll be your last laugh, kappa.

Gojyo: I wasn't about to laugh, you droopy eyes!

Sanzo: Well, I can't help but to put death upon you…YOU TOO GOKU!

Goku: (Clamps his mouth with his hands) Sorry…can't help…laugh…

Sanzo: (Loads bullets into his gun)

Goku: Okay! I'll shut up!

Pear: Oh, I'm such a helpless person! I should never exist!

Gojyo & Goku: (Each offer her a katana) Dozo.

Strawberry: (Snatches Sanzo's harisen and hits them) Nobody's hurting my friend… (Says it with a low voice at the half-dead half breed and the heretic)

TING! TONG!

Orange: (Looks at Strawberry) Did you invite someone else?

Strawberry: No way…OMIGOD! I did! (Runs towards the door)

PunkWolfIncarnation: Sorry I couldn't come sooner. I had something going on in my pack. (Points to her pack of wolves behind her)

Strawberry: It's okay. We were just getting started anyway. (Inner mind: O man, I actually forgot about her!) It must be tough to be an Alpha, ne?

PunkWolfIncarnation: Not if you're born as one. Oh? Yo, guys!

Gojyo & Goku & Hakkai: Yo! (Raise a peace sign)

PunkWolfIncarnation: Someone is cold as always… (Stares at Sanzo)

Sanzo: (Take out demon banishing bullets and replaces with silver bullets)

PunkWolfIncarnation: Okay! I got the message! (Sits)

Strawberry: Please, Sanzo…no killings for tonight…

Sanzo: Ch' (Puts back his gun into his pajamas)

Grape: Achoo! (Just comes out from the kitchen with a tray of Crème Brule) Did somebody bring in a cat?

Gojyo: Owh…my baby's allergic to cats?

Orange: Well, not exactly a cat…but something furry also…

Grape: What is it…owh…I see… (Looks at PunkWolfIncarnation)

PunkWolfIncarnation: How do you do too, Grape?

Grape: I'M SOOO ALLERGIC TO ANY FURRY ANIMALS! GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE! (Lifts the sleeping Apple)

PunkWolfIncarnation: SOOO NOT HAPPENING! I'M STAYING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! (Stands up and starts to growl)

Strawberry: AND IT'S SOOO NOT YOUR HOUSE! IT'S MINE!

Gojyo: Wow…it's not everyday you're watching a catfight! You go girl! Miaw!

Goku: Yeay! Crème Brule!

Grape: HANDS OFF MY BRULE! (Throws Apple at Goku instead)

Goku: Ahh! Apple! Wake up! You're heavy…

Apple: Ahhahaha…that tickles, Goku…Zzzzz…

Goku: APPLE!

PunkWolfIncarnation: …Um…I didn't do anything! (Sits down)

Sanzo: URUSAI! (BANG BANG!)

PunkWolfIncarnation: Wow, there! You got silver bullets over there so be more careful!

Sanzo: EVERYBODY TO YOUR OWN SEAT!

Hakkai: Hait! Let's watch this one! (Takes out The Exorcist…finally!)

Pear & Grape: Oh, no…

Strawberry & Orange: Hell yeah…

PunkWolfIncarnation: But guys! I already watched it!

Goku: We haven't!

PunkWolfIncarnation: Oh, shut up monkey boy! I wasn't talking to you!

Goku: I wasn't talking to you, stinky howling breath!

PunkWolfIncarnation: What? You want a piece of me? Huh?

Goku: Oh? You think I do? Come and get some!

Strawberry: (Shoves their heads and they hit each other's foreheads) THIS…IS…MY…PARTY…AND…I…DON'T…WANT…ANY…VIOLENCE…

PunkWolfIncarnation & Goku: (Smokes coming from their foreheads) Hait…

Strawberry: What do you want to watch Sanzo?

Sanzo: (Glares at the DVD box and picks one by his foot)

Strawberry: Death Note! Hey, Hakkai!

Hakkai: Hait? (Sits in front of the television set and smiles)

Strawberry: Move aside! Let's watch this first!

Hakkai: …Hait? (Still smiling)

Strawberry: (Sweat drop) Hakkai, we're going to watch Death Note first! Now, step aside! You're blocking the way!

Hakkai: ……Hait? (Holding tight his The Exorcist movie and still sitting still in front of the television set with a placid smile)

Strawberry: HAKKAI! MOVE! (Stands up)

Sanzo: No violence…no violence…

Strawberry: …But, Sanzo!

Sanzo: (Sighs) Okay, Hakkai. You win. Let's just watch The Exorcist first…

Hakkai: (Smiles) Thank you, Sanzo-sama. (Turns to Strawberry and lifts a victory sign)

Strawberry cries in agony. And PunkWolfIncarnation's wolves howl together with her cries.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC! Yeah! PunkWolf, I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saiyuki boys are not mine but the fruits are. Thanks to PunkWolfIncarnation for making a short appearance once again! Clap! Clap!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the previous chapter, they all watched The Exorcist. And the outcome is…

Goku: …………………..

Gojyo: …………………..

Strawberry: ………………….

Orange: ………………….

Apple: ………………….

Grape: …………………

Pear: …………………

Hakkai: That was fun!

Sanzo: Impressive…the effects were fine…

PunkWolfIncarnation: Wow…I thought I'd never get scared of that movie again. Seems like I was wrong.

Hakkai: Want to watch it again? (Smiles)

Goku & Gojyo & Strawberry & Orange & Apple & Grape & Pear: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Gojyo: Holy cow…I can't seem to remember anything…

Goku: Is it because…we're too…

Strawberry: Shocked!?

Apple: (Raises her hand) Does anybody remember how the story goes again?

Only Hakkai (Eagerly!), Sanzo (Lazily) and PunkWolfIncarnation (Confused) raise their hands.

Apple: Keep it to yourselves. We don't want to know.

Suddenly, one of PunkWolfIncarnation wolves howls.

PunkWolfIncarnation: Oops. Sorry, guys. My curfew is up. Got to go! (Stands up)

Strawberry: But you just got here!

Orange: Yeah. By the way, you're a wolf. Why would you need a curfew anyway?

Grape: She's afraid mommy's going to get mad…

PunkWolfIncarnation: That's it! You're coming with me, Grape and we'll eat you right to your seeds!

Gojyo: Hold on there, nobody eats Grape to her seeds except me!

Grape: How can you eat my kind? Wolves are carnivore, you punk!

PunkWolfIncarnation: Well, not in my pack. I'm an Alpha and I say we eat GRAPES!

Strawberry: (Lifts Apple and throw her on top of PunkWolfIncarnation, Grape and Gojyo) IKAGENISHIROU! (Death background)

Apple: (Sobs) Why me…?

In brief seconds, PunkWolfIncarnation leaves.

Strawberry: PunkWolf! When I throw another party I'll surely invite you again! (Screams from the balcony)

Goku: Ne, what are we going to do next? (Stomach growls) Food?

All sigh.

Strawberry: If you want food, they're all in the refrigerator. Make sure you heat them first.

Orange: I'll go with you…

Goku: No worries. It's all done! (Heated food in front to him)

Orange: (Eyes widens) When? How? Huh? When did you get to the kitchen?

Sanzo: What time is it now?

Hakkai: It's 1.15am (Looks at the clock)

Sanzo: Well, still up for the movie marathon?

Strawberry: SURE!

Pear: Um…I don't think I can watch anymore…my eyes are sore from watching the television…

Orange: Me too.

Grape: Ditto!

Strawberry: Hm? You were watching Gojyo all the while and that makes your eyes sore? Wow…Gojyo, man. You need to find another girl, dude!

Grape: (Launches at Strawberry) Why you! Eat this!

Strawberry: (Jumps backwards) Uh'uh. Not in this lifetime! Haiya! (Throws a cushion to her)

Gojyo: (Catches the cushion)

Strawberry: Hey, kappa! You shouldn't interfere!

Grape: That's because he loves me!

Gojyo: Right on! Come here, my little grape pie…

Strawberry & Orange & Apple & Goku: EWW! GROSS!

Sanzo: Urusei! (Taking out his Marlboro from his pocket)

Strawberry: (Snatches the pack from the monk's hand)

Sanzo: Hey!

Strawberry: (Death background) I do not acknowledge people smoking in my house. So, please Sanzo. I'll keep this.

Sanzo: Ch'. Whatever.

Goku: Okay! If nobody's up for another movie, what shall we do next?

Hakkai: Usually people tell secrets during a slumber party like this.

Sanzo & Gojyo & Strawberry & Orange & Grape: WE REFUSE!

Goku: Ei? Nande? Nande?

Apple: Yeah, why?

Pear: Why not? We can play other games than that.

Sanzo: I don't want any games like Truth or Dare or that bottle stuff. It's ridiculous.

Hakkai: Ja, what about if we play a spirit game?

Pear: Spirit game?

Gojyo: (Smiles) Which one?

Strawberry: (Suddenly interested) Spirit of the Coin or the Ouija Board?

Sanzo: Both are fine.

Hakkai: Hahaha…we can't do that Sanzo. We mustn't call two spirits at once. It would get chaotic.

Sanzo: Whatever. Just get on it.

Hakkai: I already brought the board.

Strawberry: (Glares at Hakkai) Actually, you planned all this, Hakkai…

Hakkai: (Smiles) What do you mean?

Strawberry: You know what I mean. First, The Exorcist, now the Ouija Board...whose party is this actually, Hakkai-san?

Hakkai: (Smiles oh-so-innocently) I'm just helping you out.

Sanzo: Enough! Let's just play! Everyone, gather around! Oi, kappa!

Gojyo: Stop calling me kappa!

Sanzo: I didn't call for you. But you answered me yourself. So you do admit that you are a kappa. An erro kappa to be exact.

Gojyo: (Fumes coming out from his ears) YOU RECKLESS CROOKED MONK!

Strawberry: NO VIOLENCE!

Sanzo: Ha! You can't get me, kappa.

Hakkai: Maa, maa. Let's start the game. (Places the board onto a new table) P/S: In case you've forgotten, the previous table was broken by Pear in Chapter 2

All place their index fingers on the…little piece of wood used in Ouija board that points to the letters and stuff. I forgot the name.

Strawberry: Ready?

Everyone nod.

Strawberry: Is there any spirit present here with us? If so, please answer.

Goku: Huhu! This is fun!

Sanzo & Gojyo: (Hit Goku's head with their free hands since they can't remove their other hands) SHUT UP!

Hakkai: The pointer isn't moving. Try again.

Strawberry: Is there anyone else beside us in this room? Yes or no?

Apple: Yes.

Orange: Oh…it's actually moving!

Grape: You sure nobody moves it?

The pointer slowly moves to the 'YES'.

Strawberry: Ask more questions!

Gojyo: Are you a girl?

Grape hits Gojyo at the back of his head with her free hand.

Gojyo: I was just asking!

Apple: No.

The pointer slowly moves to 'NO'.

Gojyo: Darn. It's a guy then.

Grape elbows Gojyo in the ribs.

Goku: What's your name?

Apple: Toshi.

Strawberry: Apple, could you please stop answering for the spirit? He can just move the pointer if he wants to. By the way, how come your voice suddenly changed? It sounds like a guy?

They all stare at Apple.

Strawberry: HOLY SHIT!

Orange: Not her!

Sanzo: The hell?

Hakkai: Hahaha…(Sweat drop)

Goku: What!? (Nearest to Apple)

Apple: (Grabs Goku's arm) Play…with…me… (Says it with a very masculine, hoarse and creepy voice)

They all screamed at the top of their lungs and broke the silence of the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

TBC! Kyah…I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys too! Chapter 4's coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 for the night/morning! How I wish I could have a slumber party with my friends…the problem is we're all scattered all over our country! Argh! Enjoy your stay!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For once that night/morning, the house was quiet.

Hakkai: Ano…do you think it's okay if we leave Goku behind?

Gojyo: I don't care. I just want my baby and me to be safe!

Grape: Gojyo…darling… (Kiss his cheek)

Sanzo: Tell me again. Why did your friend get possessed?

Actually, they all are crammed inside Orange's closet. Orange's room is next to the living room

Strawberry: Apple has a sixth sense since birth. So, like she has this extraordinary force in her. We don't know what exactly but she has keen eyesight, smell, taste…everything!

Hakkai: That explains why the ghost attracted to her.

Pear: Yes. But this is the first time she got possessed.

Orange: What was his name again?

Strawberry: Toshi?

Apple: Somebody calls my name? (Outside the closet)

Gojyo and Grape clamp each other's mouth. Hakkai clamps both of Orange's and Pear's mouths while Sanzo and Strawberry clamp each other mouths.

Hakkai: Do not say anything… (Whispers)

Goku: I could smell Gojyo!

Gojyo and Grape get kicked out from the closet.

Gojyo: GUYS! LET US IN! (Knocking on the closet's door)

Grape: GOJYO! (Goku grabs her arm)

Gojyo: GRAPE!

Inside the closet, Sanzo, Strawberry, Hakkai, Orange and Pear could only hear the tragic sounds and cries.

Hakkai: Sorry, Gojyo. We will always remember you…

Orange: Hakkai! It's not like he's dead!

All: SHUT UP!

Closet door opens.

The five of them scramble to get out from the room.

Apple: Strawberry…

Sanzo: She's calling you! Let go of me! (Pushes Strawberry from his waist)

Strawberry: IYADA! IF I DIE YOU DIE TOO, SANZO! (Holds Sanzo tighter)

Sanzo: What!? Are you crazy!? I live for myself and die when I want to, BLEEP!

Strawberry: Ah! You said that obscene word again! Now I'll never let go of you!!!!

Sanzo: Shit! Can't…breathe…

Orange: GUYS!

Sanzo and Strawberry turn to her.

Orange: Apple's okay now! The ghost is out of her body!

Apple: Em! (Smiles)

Strawberry: APPLE! (Jumps and hugs Apple)

Sanzo: (Finally could breathe) Where's the Toshi ghost then?

Toshi: You call me? (Appears from behind Sanzo, floating in the air)

Strawberry: Hey! I know you! (Points at Toshi)

Toshi. Ch'. Of course you do. I owned this house!

Strawberry: No wonder. How come you're dead already? What happened?

Toshi: (Pouts his lips) The day you girls moved in, I got a heart attack while driving home.

Orange: So? You decided to stay in this house?

Grape: Since when you started staying here?

Toshi: (Mischievous smile) Since you girls moved in…

Pear: That means… (About to cry)

Toshi: Yup. I've SEEN you all!

Strawberry & Orange & Apple & Grape & Pear: NOOOOO!

Pear: This can't be happening! Now Hakkai wouldn't want me anymore and it's entirely your fault! (Lifts the new table and throws at Toshi)

Strawberry: Hey!

The table obviously passes through Toshi and hits…yep, you've guessed it.

Strawberry: SANZO!

Hakkai: Oh no…not again…

Gojyo: We're soooo in trouble.

For a second, they hear a sound of whisperings…

Goku: Ah….is that what I think it is? (Backs away slowly)

Hakkai: Hahaha…I'm afraid so…

Sanzo: ….sawaka hatsumei um!

Hakkai: GREAT

Goku: HOLY

Gojyo: SSHHHIIITTT!

Orange: TAKE COVER!

The guys jump off the balcony while the girls ran outside the room to downstairs.

Strawberry: Oh well… (Shuts her eyes)

Sanzo: MAKAI…TENJYO!

Silence swept over the house again.

Sanzo: …right…I left it at home… (Sighs and lays on the floor)

Strawberry: (Opens her eyes) What!? You left it at home? GUYS! FALSE ALARM!

The guys climb back up while the girls enter the room again.

Pear: (Cries) I'm so sorry, Sanzo-sama…I'm so sorry…I couldn't control myself…

Strawberry: Yeah, right. Now you need to replace two of my tables okay?

Pear: But…I already apologize…I'm sorry…

Strawberry: You think that's enough after what you did to Sanzo?

Gojyo & Goku: If that's not enough, you can borrow ours. (Offer Pear the Goku's staff and Gojyo's crescent spear)

Pear: (Accepts them) What're these for?

Gojyo & Goku: Seppuku…ouch!

Hakkai: (Actually hits them) I don't think that'll happen…

Sanzo: Shut up! What time is it? I'm getting sleepy.

Hakkai: It's 2am. You guys want to retreat now?

Gojyo: I think it's the right time to 'sleep'. Don't you think so, love? (Stands up with Grape wrapped around his arms)

Grape: Can't wait for that…

Goku: Then, where should we sleep? (Points at himself, Hakkai and Sanzo)

Pear: Ano…Hakkai-san… (Playing with her fingers)

Hakkai: Hait?

Pear: I have an extra futon in my room…if you don't mind…you could just…sleep with me…I mean! Sleep in my room! (Blushes)

Strawberry & Orange & Apple: Owh! She's finally makes the first move! (Whisper together)

Hakkai: (Eyes widens) Sure…if you're okay with that.

Pear: (Smiles) I'm okay with it. (Together with Hakkai go with her room while she peers behind her)

Strawberry & Orange & Apple lift thumbs up.

Orange: And you're coming with me! (Drags Goku)

Apple: He's sleeping with me! (Pulls Goku)

Orange: Na'uh! I don't think he'd want to sleep with someone who just got possessed!

Apple: Uh! Take that back!

Goku: Ittai! Girls! Ouch! Please! I'm in pain here!

Orange: ME!

APPLE: ME!

Sanzo: Hey…

Strawberry: (Smiles at their behaviour) Yeah?

Sanzo: Where should I sleep?

Strawberry: (Turns to Sanzo frantically) What?

Sanzo: You heard what I said. Don't make me repeat it again! (Looks away)

Strawberry: Ah…um… (Blushes) Where else?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Last chapter coming up! I hope you've enjoyed it so far. One or two reviews won't hurt…


End file.
